Fading Memories
by PottsXStark
Summary: After getting kidnapped by Fix Pepper slowly begins to lose her memories. Worst of all how long will it be before she forgets Tony? (Requested by 7lucyxgray!) Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**(Requested by 7lucyxgray! I hope I did good) **

"You're not getting away with this you know" Pepper said. Mr. Fix had captured Pepper in hopes of Tony meeting his demands. "This is soooo cliché" She said. Peppers body was tied up hanging from the ceiling. "Be quiet I'm contacting the brat now" he said. called tony through video chat. "Alright Fix you had your fun let the girl go" Tony said when he responded to the request.

Pepper could see he was in his suit. "If you don't hand over that weapon now she will pay the consequences" Fix said. He pressed a button that activated one of his torture weapons. "You don't scare me" she said. "You know that if something happens to me Tony will beat the living hell out of you" she said. "Silence!" Fix yelled walking over to her with a knife. "I swear ill kill her if you don't hand over Ghosts weapon that you took from him" Fix said.

"You cut her I will shove the gun down your throat" Tony said. "You know what I have a better idea" Fix said. "Too bad you don't get to try it out" Tony said bursting through Fix's hideout. "I think I do" Fix said punching a button. Tony didn't realize that between him and Fix he had built a special blast door and he activated it to close. He couldn't get through in time so he was locked out. The blast door was made of special glass so Fix could let Tony see what he would be doing to Pepper.

"What are you going to do Fix!" Tony said banging on the glass. He fired his repulsor but it just reflected back at him. Fix lowered Pepper down and set her tied body on a table. "Let me go!" Pepper yelled struggling. "I'll let you live...only because I have something better in mind" he said. Fix placed a special helmet on Pepper. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"And now you will forget!" Fix said. He pulled a lever and the helmet activated. Pepper screamed but her voice slowly started to lower and her mind started to drift. She passed out when his plan was finished. "Fix you bastard what did you do!" Tony yelled banging on the glass harder. "You know...maybe I will kill her" he said.

"FIX!" Tony screamed. He punched in a code on his computer. "Detonating in one minute" said the computer. Fix quickly ran out of the building. "Enough of this" Tony said. "Computer re route all power to unibeam!" He said. He fired his unibeam and the door shattered. "5...4...3" the computer said. Tony activated his shield around him and Pepper then the building blew to bits.

Once it was over Tony removed the helmet from her head. "Scan vitals" Tony said. "Vitals normal scan show she is unconscious" the computer said. Tony untied her and flew her to the armory.

...

Pepper woke up an hour later. She sat up to see Tony and Rhodey on the controller chair. "Guys?" She said. They both turned around. "Oh hey how do you feel?" Tony asked jumping off the chair and walking over to her. "Okay I guess" she said. Rhodey walked up to her. "Hey" he said. "Hey Rhodey" she said. "I wonder what he did to you..." Tony said. "I bet it was just a joke" she said. "Hmm" Tony said. She stretched her arms and yawned. "I'm gonna go home I'm sleepy" she said. "I'll walk you" Tony said.

He walked out of the armory with her and to her house. "Nighty night" Pepper said smiling and have him a kiss. "Night Pep" Tony said smiling back. Tony left home and Pepper shut the door. She rubbed her head. "Ugh I have a bad headache" she said.

She walked into her kitchen and took some pills. "Hey honey" Virgil said walking into the kitchen. "Hey dad" she said. "Why are you taking pills?" He asked. "I have a bad headache is all" Pepper said. "Maybe you should get some rest" he said. "Yeah..." She said. "Hey are you alright?" He asked. "Yeah dad don't worry...about it" she said then passed out on the kitchen floor.

...

Pepper woke up ten minutes before school started. "Crap I overslept!" She said quickly getting dressed. She ran to the living room and grabbed her backpack. "Patricia I want you to stay home you are not well" Virgil said running into the living room. "No dad it's alright I'm fine besides I have exams today" she said.

"Patricia I-" "Bye dad!" Pepper finished. She ran all the way to school. She made it inside English class a minute before the bell rang. She dropped her bag next to her desk and plopped on the chair panting. "What happened?" "Class take out your textbooks" the teacher said. "Overslept" she said taking out her book. "Turn to page 137" the teacher said. "You should have started working on exercise 12 with your partner" he said. Everyone pair back up with their partners. Tony partnered with Pepper.

"It was your turn to answer this one" Tony said. Pepper stared at the book. "What question was it?" She asked. "Exercise 12" he said. She rubbed her head looking at the book. "Pep all you have to do is define those words" he said. "Right..." She said. "Define deplete" he said. "To...consume?" She said. "Why are you doubting yourself vocabulary is one of your strengths?" He said. "I don't know..." She said. When class was over Pepper walked out then realized she didn't know where to go.

"Uhh..." She said. "What's wrong?" Tony asked. "Where do we go again?" She asked. "Math Pep" he said. "Oh right...and where would that be located?" She asked. "Are you serious?" He asked. Pepper nodded. "Follow me..." He said looking at her suspiciously. They walked into the class room and sat at the front.

When class started the teacher handed out papers. "These are your emergency contact forms you must give them to your parents or if you know the information you may fill it in yourself then turn it in to me" he said. About more then half the class did it themselves. "Fathers name..." Pepper read. "What's my fathers name? do I even have one?" She asked herself. Tony turned in his form then as he walked back to his desk he noticed Pepper struggling. "Forget something?" He asked.

"I guess" she said. Tony looked at her form and saw it was empty. "Just write your dads name" he said. "Which is?" She asked. Tony looked at her in shock. "Pepper you don't remember your dads name?" He asked. "Umm do I even have one?" She asked. "Just put the form away...ill help you out later" he said walking back to his desk. "What's up man?" Rhodey asked. "Something's seriously wrong with Pep" Tony said.

"What is it?" Rhodey asked. "She doesn't seem to remember a lot of things" Tony said.

**(Oh Fix you've done it this time! Review!)**


	2. Chapter 2

After school Tony walked home with Pepper. "Hey Pep do you know where the armory is?" He asked. "Of course why would you ask that?" She asked. "No reason" he said. Tony looked up to the sky. "What about rescue?" He asked. "Yes Tony I know I'm rescue" she said. "So she hasn't forgotten that...what else" Tony thought.

"Do you know who...Justin Hammer is?" He asked. "Who's that?" She asked. "Oh um...just a business man I know of" he said. "Why are you asking me these strange questions?" She asked stopping in her tracks. Tony stopped and turned to her. "Uhh...you accidentally hit your head yesterday and I just wanted to see what you remember" he said lying. "Oh...you know what's funny I don't remember what I did yesterday at all" she said.

"Nothing?" He asked. She shook her head. "Come on" he said grabbing her hand and pulling it. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Armory" he said. "Armory?" She said. "Don't tell me you forgot that too!" He said. "Oh the armory right right sorry I blanked out for a moment" she said. "Better work fast" he thought. He speed walked through the door. "What's the rush?" She asked. "Sit" he said pointing to the chair. Pepper plopped onto the chair with a confused look. He wrapped something around her head that was connected to a lot of wires. "Why do I look like a hippy?" She asked.

"Computer begin scan" he said. "Scanning..." The computer said. "Hey was my hair always this color?" She asked as she twirled her locks. "Scan complete" the computer said. "Results show the patient is losing 3% of memory at a rate approximately every 2 hours" the computer said. "Damn you Fix..." He said.

Suddenly he heard a plop coming from behind him. He turned to see Pepper unconscious on the floor. He ran to her and kneeled down holding up her head. "Pepper?!" He said worried. "Computer" Tony said looking over at it."According to the scans every time the loss of memory occurs the patient will loose consciousness" the computer said.

Tony looked back at Pepper. "Don't worry I'll fix this" he said. Tony picked her up and laid her on the table. He took out his pod and dialed Rhodey. "Rhodes where are you?" he asked. "Walking over to the armory now why?" He asked. "Get over here I need you to keep an eye on Pep while I'm gone" Tony said. "Where are you going?" Rhodey asked. "To go kick a certain robot mans ass" Tony said.

...

Tony armored up and took off with Pepper under Rhodeys watch. "Alright where are you..." Tony said. He hovered around the city looking to see if Whiplash was on the go. "Clever to keep Whiplash in for the time being" Tony said. There was a loud boom coming from the other side of the city. "Who could it be this time" he said flying over to the sound. He saw a jewelry store blown up from the inside and someone making off with a bag Tony assumed was full of valuable jewelry.

"I don't have time for this" Tony said. He trapped the robber in his force field until the police caught up to him. He landed and walked over to an officer who wasn't occupied. "So what's this guys story?" Tony asked. "Stop I need the money!" The robber yelled. "Don't we all? Get a job like the rest of us!" The cop yelled taking him away. "You don't understand! This was a million dollar job assigned to me by a villain with Whiplash as his weapon! He'll destroy you all!" He yelled.

That immediately caught Tonys attention so he quickly ran to the thief and grabbed him by the shirt. "Where is he" He said firmly. "Yeah like I'd tell you" the robber said. Tony put his palm over the mans face. "Uh he's in the warehouse by Hampton street don't hurt me!" He said. Tony blasted off after he got the information he wanted. "Locate Hampton street" Tony said. "Location found" the computer said. "Computer estimate time before Peppers memory is completely wiped out" he said. "Estimating time..." The computer said. "Approximately 16 hours 12 minutes and 35 seconds" the computer said.

He landed in front of the warehouse entrance. "Well Fix looks like you added absolutely no security nice job" Tony said. He bursted through the door. "Alright Fix I need you to-" He was stopped after realizing the whole place was empty. "Huh?" Tony said confused. "That little-!" "Yes my minion did well I see" said a familiar voice.

"Fix!" Tony yelled. "Take care of him" Fix said. "Hello and good bye Tony!" Yelled Whiplash coming straight at him with his electric whips. "Not today!" Tony yelled flipping Whiplash making him land on his back. "Fix you coward show yourself!" He yelled. "Why should I if I have someone to do my light work?" Fix asked. "Peppers memory is being wiped out and you gotta stop this!" Tony yelled as he fought Whiplash.

"That was the whole point" Fix said revealing himself under the light. "All for a weapon?" Tony asked. "You don't know how long I've waited to get my hands on that gun!" Fix yelled. "What's so special about it?" Tony asked. "I could've finally killed Justin so I may be set free" he said. "Why couldn't you use a regular gun?" Tony asked. "He has me under surveillance all the time but since the old hideout was destroyed for once he his cut off from me at the moment" Fix said.

"And this gun Ghost bought from a place in Russia and this particular gun shoots from a 100 meter radius through ANYTHING" Fix said. "So you planned to shoot Justin in his office through the glass window or something?" Tony asked. "Exactly" Fix said. Tony grabbed Whiplash and tied his hands behind his back with his own whips. "If I have you the gun will you give Pepper her memories back?" Tony asked.

"As you wish" Fix said. "I'll bring her and the gun but I want you to undo the memory loss first I don't trust you" Tony said. "What makes you think I trust you either?" Fix said. "Because I'm the good guy remember" Tony said then blasted off back to the armory. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to untie me!?" Whiplash said.

...

"Dude I need help now! Rhodey said. Tony had just landed into the armory and found Pepper trying escape. "Let go of me I don't even know you!" Pepper said struggling to get out of Rhodeys grip around her waist. "Tony help!" She yelled.

"Oh so you remember him not me!?" Rhodey said. "I've never seen you before in my whole life now off!" She yelled. "Rhodes let her go I gotta take her to Fix he said he's gonna bring back her memory" Tony said. Pepper ran over to Tony when Rhodey let her go. "What's the catch?" Rhodey asked. "I give him the gun Ghost had" Tony said. He grabbed the gun and picked up Pepper. "I'll be back soon" Tony said. "Later creep!" Pepper yelled as they left.

**(soo how was it? Review please :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

They were flying over a long beach half way to Fix's new hideout. "Wow that beach goes on forever!" Pepper said. "Do you remember it?" Tony asked curiously. "Not a clue of it" she said. He sighed. That was the place they almost had their first kiss.

**Flash back...**

"Hey Tony!" Pepper said jogging towards Tony who was sitting on the bench looking more handsome then usual because for once he changed his look for that day. He was wearing a black Ralph Lauren pollo shirt with its green logo small on his left side of his chest with jeans and black converse. "You look so cute!" She said. Tony smiled sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Pepper was wearing white jean shorts that were a bit ripped but you couldn't see her skin, her top was a navy blue noodle strapped shirt that had small brown buttons on it and for shoes just black designer flats Whitney had given her. Yeah THEY WERE FRIENDS. She accessorized the look with a cross necklace her grandmother gave her and just a few little bracelets. The two were love interests and had the potential of being more so Tony thought he should take her out on a date.

He stood up and greeted her. "So I was thinking we could go grab a drink and go walk?" He said. "Sounds awesome" she said smiling at him. He took her hand and walked with her to the coffee shop talking along the way. Tony opened the door for her to walk through first. "Two lattes" Tony said at the counter ordering. Pepper pulled out her wallet but Tony blocked her with his hand. "I got it" he said pulling out his wallet from his back pocket.

"It's alright Tony" she said smiling then pulled out a ten. "Ahem I asked you out I pay"he said playfully. "Fine" she said smiling as she rolled her eyes and put away her money. Once they got their order they walked around the city drinking and laughing. "So Hilary told her that she came from a whore of a mother so Jessica said to her don't be the man your mother is!" Pepper said. Tony started laughing along with her. "Oh she's too good" Tony said wiping his eye.

They walked to a beach they spotted and sat on the sand. "Wow the sunset looks awesome here" she said. "Hey Pep..." Tony said. "Yeah?" Pepper said looking at him. He slowly leaned in and she naturally closed her eyes and leaned in too. Right when they were on the verge of kissing a golden retriever walked right between them. "H-Hey big guy!" Tony said. Pepper giggled. "He's so fluffy!" She said patting the big dog. "Where did you come from boy?" Tony asked running his fingers through his fur. "There you are bananas!" Said a person behind them. "Sorry guys" he said.

"No problemp" Tony said. "Come here bananas you crazy dog" the guy said. "Why is he named bananas?" Pepper asked. "Cause he's always getting into crazy situations" the guy said. The dog started running away. "Hey wait up!" The man yelled chasing after his dog. Tony and Pepper laughed. "Cute doggy" she said.

**End of flashback...**

He sighed. "Oh Pep..." He said hugging her a little tighter against his body as he flew. He landed putting her down. "Come on" he said. Pepper looked around. "Hey follow me" he said. She didn't listen and just started walking around wondering where she was. "Pep" he said grabbing her hand. "Hey let go!" She said taking her hand away. Tony looked at he confused. She looked at him like he was a crazy physco. "No...no, no, no please tell me you remember me" he said. "Uh no way dude" she said. "Come with me" he said. "I don't follow strangers" she said.

"I'm a friend you just can't remember me" he said. "Um I would remember you" she said. "Please just come with me" he said. "No way!" She said. "Well I didn't want to do this the hard way" he said. Tony lifted her by the waist and carried her. "Hey let me go!" She yelled kicking and hitting him. He carried her inside the hideout. "I said let me go you weirdo!" She yelled.

"Let go you idiot I'm calling the cops!" She said. Fix walked out of the dark part of his hideout. "Set her down here" he said pointing to the table. Tony laid her there and held her down as Fix strapped her down. "Where's the weapon" Fix said. Tony took it out and handed it to him. "Now fix her!" He said. "Tony...I haven't been entirely truthful with you" Fix said examining the gun. "FIX!" Tony yelled. "Well I guess I'll let you go since you gave the gun so good bye" he said running away. Whiplash blocked Tony from getting to him. "FIX YOU LYING BASTARD!" Tony yelled.

"Hey buddy mind undoing this?!" Pepper yelled. Whiplash darted out of the building once Fix was far enough away. Tony punched the wall leaving a deep hole.

"Dammit" he said. Pepper managed to slip the straps off then silently jumped off the table and tip toed toward the door. "Hey!" Tony said when he turned around and caught her. He ran after her and grabbed her arms. "Let me go you creep!" She yelled. "I don't know what you want with me but I don't want to be a part of it!" She yelled."Let me go!" She screamed.

Pepper struggled as he held her down. She snapped her arm away but stumbled back, she turned around and ended up hitting her head against the wall then fell down. Tony ran to her side. "Hey are you okay?" He asked. The corner of her forehead was bleeding.

He picked her up. "Nearest hospital" he said. "Locating..." The computer said. "5 different hospitals located" it said. Tony flew to the closest hospital and lucky the emergency room had barely any people so she was immediately treated. About thirty minutes or so he was able to see her.

The doctor walked up to Tony. "We noticed signs of amnesia-" "she does have amnesia" Tony finished. "Well then once we noticed we are now working to fix it" the doctor said. "Is she alright?" Tony asked. "Oh she's fine you can go see her" the doctor said. Tony walked passed the doctor and into the room to see a small bandage on the corner of her head and her sitting up on the bed.

"Well you woke up quickly" he said. "What do you want from me pal?" She asked. "You have amnesia that's why you can't remember me" he said. "That's a lie" she said. "Oh really then how old are you?" He asked. She paused. "Exactly" he said. "Fine...but will I stay like this forever?" She asked. "No I'm working to get your memory back" he said.

"What's your relationship with me?" She asked. "I'm a close friend of yours" he said. "But anyways I'm gonna go I have some researching to do" he said. "Alright then" she said. "Oh what's your name by the way?" She asked.

"Tony" he said. "Okay...Tony" she said smiling. Tony smiled back at her then walked to the door. "Thanks for all your help" she said. He turned his head to her and nodded smiling then left. He smiled as he walked through the hospital but then quickly changed his expression to a depressed look once he passed the doors. "I can't believe she forgot about me..." He said.

**(soooo what did ya think? Review!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony was working nonstop searching for a cure or some sort of device that could reverse this effect. Right now he was on the controller chair tracking Mr. Fix at the moment. Rhodey landed into the armory, he was out sweeping the skies looking for clues on Fix's whereabouts.

"Find anything?" Tony asked. "Nope" Rhodey said. "Alright switch positions I'm looking for Whiplash" he said. He hopped off the controller chair and walked over to his armor, he armored up and blasted off.

...

Pepper was playing around laying sideways with the upper half of her body upside down on the edge of the bed, swinging around. "Miss Potts you could faint like that" said the nurse who was changing the fluid pack for her IV. "I'm bored" Pepper said. "Would you like to watch some television?" The nurse asked.

"Sure...if I knew what that was" she said. The nurse had a concerned look on her face. "I'll be back..." She said walking out of the room. "Wow...I think she was right I'm getting dizzy" Pepper said lifting herself up. The doctor came in along with the nurse. "Pepper sweetie can you tell me who the president of the United States is?" He asked.

"Uhh...what's a president?" She asked. Tony opened the door to her room. "Doc I think I have a solution" he said. The doctor turned around with a fearful look. "We'll take whatever we can get right now" he said.

"Wait why what's wrong?" Tony asked. "Hey dude I never met!" Pepper said waving at him. "Wait I told you who I was yesterday!" He said. "Hmm...nope sorry don't remember" she said. "Her condition is getting worse we need to do something about it now" the doctor said.

Tony sighed. "I'm less confident about my solution but...try this" Tony said giving him a test tube full of liquid. "Make her drink this its a liquid I hope developed successfully" he said. The doctor took it and walked to Peppers bedside. "I need you to drink this" he said. "No way I'm fine I don't need more gross medicine" she said.

"Please your not well" he said. "No thanks" she said. "Please just drink it!" He said. "I don't even know you!" She yelled. The doctor sighed. "I don't want to drink that gross stuff" she said. "Don't you want to get better?" He asked. "I don't really care because what's the point if my whole life's been a blank" she continued. "I don't even know how I grew up"

"Look if you drink this you might have a chance of remembering" he said. "No way I'm just staying in this place waiting to die" she said. "Pepper please drink this" Tony said. She shook her head. "I'll go get the other nurses to hold her down" said the nurse. She walked out and a few minutes later she walked back in with two guy nurses.

"H-Hey let go!" She yelled as they held her arms down. The doctor poured the liquid into her mouth. "EW!" She said as she swallowed it. "That should have taken effect immediately" Tony said. "Pepper do you remember anything?" The doctor asked. "No!" Pepper said.

Tony sighed and dropped his head. "We'll try again tomorrow" the doctor said. "Don't worry son" he said putting a hand on his shoulder and giving him a gentle squeeze before he left. Tony walked over to Peppers side and gave her sorrow eyes. "I'm sorry I don't know you but don't be sad about it, it's making me feel down" she said.

"I just want to say even though you won't know what the hell I'm talking about...I'm sorry I didn't save you in time" he said. "Well...whatever happened I'm sure I would forgive you" she said.

"I'm going to get your memory back and ill do whatever it takes" he said. "You know...I wish I did remember you because you sound like a really nice person" she said. He smiled at her. "So uh...are you supposed to be like my boyfriend or something because that's what it looks like" she said. "No we're just friends" he said.

"Oh...eheh sorry it just looked like...you know" she said. "We're just really close friends" he said chuckling. "I'll be back later" he said. "Okay.." She said. Tony walked out of the hospital thinking. "Could I lose her forever?" He asked himself. He armored up and flew back to the armory.

When he landed he retracted his armor and sat down. "What's up man? Did you find anything?" Rhodey asked. "Do you know how I feel about Pepper, Rhodey?" Tony asked. "Uh you like her right?" Rhodey asked. "Yeah" Tony said. "What's going on?" Rhodey asked.

"I just realized if Pepper stays like this forever..." Tony said with his head dropped and continued. "She'll never know how I feel" he said looking at Rhodey seriously. "Don't worry dude you can't quit until its over right?" Rhodey said.

"Yeah..." Tony said. "Come on let's get back to work, so I found some clues on Fix I think he might be hiding in a building in the city" Rhodey said, "but why?" Tony asked. "He's pretty smart because we don't usually look in the city for guys like him" Rhodey said. "So where's this building?" Tony asked. "It's actually...the Empire State Building" Rhodey said. "Great he chooses to blow up a landmark?" Tony said. "We need to be really careful dude" Rhodey said.

"Lets go" Tony said. They armored up and flew to the building. "He should be on...the 93rd floor" Rhodey said. Tony used his infrared vision to see how many people on that floor. "Only two people which look a lot like whip and Fix" Tony said. "Lets bust em!" Rhodey said.

They flew inside the building through the top."It's Iron man and War machine!" Yelled a lady. "Listen tell everyone in the building to evacuate!" Rhodey yelled. Tony bursted through the metal door to see Whiplash and Fix. "Finally caught you!" Tony yelled. "Oh did you?" Whiplash said. Two chains cuffed around Tonys ankles.

"I don't have time for this I need the antidote now!" Tony yelled shooting the cuffs off. "What the?! I developed those myself!" Fix said. "I upgraded yesterday!" Tony said. "We better leave now" Whiplash said. "GIVE THE ANTIDOTE OR TELL ME HOW TO REVERSE IT!" Tony yelled striking Whiplash with his fist sending him flying out the window.

Fix looked at him intimidated but held his ground. Tony turned his attention to Fix. "Give...me...THE ANTIDOTE!" Tony yelled running after Fix and grabbed him by the collar. "Let go!" Fix yelled shooting him down with his weapon arm. Tony fell to the floor but grabbed Fix by the ankle before he could leave. He tripped and fell.

"Okay! I'm sorry I admit there is no cure! Don't kill me!" He yelled. Tony was furious, he flew out of the Empire State Building with Fix and increased his altitude significantly. "Now you suffer" Tony said.

He dropped Fix making him plunge down to earth. Right when he was about to hit the ground Tony caught him by the ankle. He threw up. "Please...just take me to jail" Fix said. "If it I had the choice you would be dead right now" Tony said dropping Fix.

The police arrested Fix. "Don't mess with me ever again" Tony said. Fix nodded as he was taken to the police car. Rhodey landed next to Tony. "I heard...sorry dude" Rhodey said. Tony sighed. "I'm gonna go see her..." He said. He flew over to the hospital and retracted his armor turning it into a backpack. He walked in and saw Peppers doctor talking with the nurse outside of Peppers room. "How is she?" Tony asked.

The doctor stopped talking and looked at him sadly. "Doc tell me" Tony said. "Her memory...is gone completely" He said. Tony opened the door and saw Pepper looking more unconscious rather than sleeping on the bed. "She had her usual pass out" the doctor said.

"So...she's practically gone" Tony said. "It only gets worse...I ran some tests and it looks like any memories she makes will be erased every time she passes out" the doctor said.

"So she'll never remember anything ever again" he said. "I'm so sorry" the doctor said. "I'll give you sometime alone" he said walking out of the room.

Tony walked to her bedside and crouched down. He held her hand and looked at her sickly pale face. He started sniffling a bit. "You can't forget me...you just can't" he said.

He covered his eyes with her hand just so anyone who walked in couldn't see him potentially cry. It was so hard to be brave when he knew the love of his life would never remember him ever again.

**(So sad. What did you think? Review please)**


	5. Chapter 5

About two months passed and Pepper was still the same. Tony hadn't given up on her. He was still looking for a cure he wanted the person he loved back so badly. He was in the armory trying to develop a liquid that would jog her memory.

Rhodey was out studying at the library. "Almost...have it" he said as carefully as he could trying to add one drop of a special liquid into the test tube. The drop was too big so the liquid exploded. Tony fell on his back.

"Dammit!" He yelled. He rolled over onto his side. "I'll never find it..." He said. "Incoming call" said the computer. "I'll take it" Tony said. Rolling back onto his back. "Hello Mr. Stark?" Said a man. "Yes doctor Smith" Tony said. "I would like to have a talk with you please come by as soon as you can" he said. "Alright then" Tony said.

"Call disconnected" said the computer. He got up and started cleaning up the mess. When he went to go throw away the broken glass his eye caught the desktop picture. It was a picture of Pepper looking shocked at something as Tony smiled looking at her.

**Flashback...**

Pepper groaned. "No more pictures!" She shouted. "Oh come on it's your sweet 16 we need memories!" Tony said. "Don't say sweet I'm not like Whitney who had a candy party and invited MTV for her 16th" she said. "Smile!" He said. Peppers smile looked very un genuine. "If you don't smile this ones going to be saved" he said. "Uh don't care!" She said.

All Pepper wanted to do for her birthday was to stay at home and act like it was a regular day but Tony didn't accept that. He made her get dressed and get outside. "You are not spending your birthday locked up in your room" he said. "Says the man who spent HIS 16th locked up in the armory after I had to drag you out! Yeah ME!" She said.

"That's different..." He said. "MHM yeah sure it is" she said. "Whatever!" He said. "Listen do you want your gift or not?!" He asked. "What gift?" She asked. "Your gonna have to behave if you wanna find out" he said. She rolled her eyes. She saw Rhodey running towards them.

"It's ready dude!" Rhodey yelled. "Awesome" Tony said giving Rhodey the camera. Tony strapped a pink watch around her wrist. "Is this the gift?" She asked. "Nope" he said pressing a button on the watch. "This is" he said pointing to the sky.

"Oh...my...god" she said looking up shocked. Rhodey took the picture. "IS THIS FOR REAL?!" She yelled. "It's all yours" he said. The object landed right in front of Pepper. It was a newly built high tech X52 Stealth infiltrator armor and it was so clean you could see your reflection on it. The armor had two colors just like her old one did.

The primary color was a pink dark enough not to make her armor too girly and the secondary was white. "So what do you think?" He asked. Pepper looked at him. "YOU ARE THE BESTEST MOST AWESOMEST FRIEND IN THE ENTIRE INFINITY OF THE UNIVERSE!" She said throwing her arms around his neck.

"I LOVE IT!" She said. "So I'm thinking I did good this year?" He asked. "You did unbelievably amazing!" She said kissing his cheek which made Tony blush. She went over and hugged the beautiful armor. "You know you can test it out if you want" he said.

Rhodey threw Tony his armored backpack. "Remember what happened when you gave her, her first armor?" He said. "Yeah your right" Tony said armoring up. "Oh please I'm more experienced" Pepper said getting into her armor. "Weeee!" She said blasting off into the sky. "Whoa whoa wait there's some new features you need to know about!" Tony said flying after her.

**End of flashback...**

He looked over at her armor and sighed, it was collecting dust. After he cleaned up he went over to the hospital. He walked to the front desk and asked for Peppers doctor. "Oh hello Mr. Stark" Mr. Smith said walking to him. "I have some news for you and I think you might want to sit down for this" he said. They walked over to the waiting room chairs and sat down. "I've been doing some thinking and..." He said.

"Well you remember when I told you that she'll never remember anything ever again right?" He asked. "Yeah.." Tony said. "Well she can't live this way it's a horrible way to live and she always needs to be hospitalized so I was thinking..." The doctor said. "What is it?!" Tony asked.

"I was considering putting her down" the doctor said. So many things ran through his head when the doctor said that, he felt as if someone shot him in the head and just died. "No...no no no no you can't do that" Tony said. "We've tried and tried but there's just no solution" the doctor said. "I won't let you!" Tony yelled. "I'm sorry but it's not up to you...if her father agrees then I have to" the doctor said.

"No this is messed up I'm not letting this happen" Tony said getting up. "Mr. Stark please wait!" The doctor said. Tony stormed out of the hospital and ran to the armory.

Once he got there he pulled out a large incomplete blueprint. "This is it" he said. He grabbed a protractor and pencil and started drawing and writing. It took him about seven hours to come up with a plan and finish building his invention. Rhodey had just come in. "Hey whatcha doing?" He asked. "I'm kidnapping Pepper and bringing her here" Tony said. "Wait what!" Rhodey said. "Rhodey they want to kill Pepper because they think it'll put her out of her misery!" Tony yelled.

"Oh..." Rhodey said. "Yeah" Tony said. "But even if you do manage to kidnap Pepper what are you gonna do with her?" Rhodey asked. "I made a device that I'm almost positive will bring her memory back" Tony said. "Tony...if this plan fails what are you going to do then?" Rhodey asked. "Keep trying I guess" Tony said. "Dude you can't let her live like this I'm sorry but I agree with the doctor here if it were me I'd rather not live if I would be constantly forgetting people wouldn't you feel alone?" He asked. "Listen to what's coming out of your mouth Rhodes this is Pepper we're talking about!" Tony said.

"It makes me sad but wouldn't you want to make her happy?" Rhodey asked. "Listen I will get her memory back I'm not quitting on her!" He said. "Fine do what you want" Rhodey said walking out of the armory.

...

Tony waited until midnight to sneak into the hospital. He used the stealth feature on his armor to slip through with ease. He found her room and opened it. He saw her sleeping but her expression wasn't peaceful. He carefully unhooked things that were attached to her body.

Tony was smart enough to bring her backpack and put the armor on her to turn on the stealth. He put her armor on her and activated her stealth and carried her out of the hospital. "That was too easy" Tony said. He flew back to the armory and took both the armory off.

"Alright here we go" he said. He laid her on the table sticking things onto her head. "Please work..." He said turning the machine on. She started screaming. "What the?" Tony said looking at what the machine read. It showed she was having nightmares. Pepper woke up flying up. She panted and looked everywhere as she was unaware of where she was. "What is this place?!" She said panicking. "Calm down its okay I'm a friend" Tony said walking over to her. "Pepper...do you remember anything?" He asked.

"No and I never will!" She said. Tony looked at his watch. The doctor had told him all her pass out records and it was about sixteen hours ago since her last black out. She started crying. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked. "I'm gonna pass out again then forget everything" she said. "Every time I pass out the doctor told me I forget everything" she said. "He explained it to me every time I pass out" she said. "Listen don't worry I've been working for months trying to find a way" Tony said.

"Just do me the favor of killing me" she said. Tony looked at her shocked. Even she wanted to die. "Just kill me!" She said. "No I won't let it end this way!" He said. Pepper hopped off the table. "I'll do it myse-" She stopped suddenly. She looked as if someone was possessing her. "It's happening again" she said. She was staring wide at the same direction when her eyes got heavy then she started to stumble.

She fell back but just in time Tony caught her. Once again she passed out. "No...I won't let you rot" he said. "TONY STARK PLEASE EXIT THE BUILDING WITH MY DAUGHTER" said a man through a bullhorn. It was Virgil Potts. "LAST WARNING EXIT THE BUILDING OR I WILL FORCE YOU TO" Virgil said. About two minutes past and the police broke into the armory. Virgil saw Tony crying while holding Peppers body on the floor.

He walked over to Tony and kneeled down. "I know how you feel...this is the hardest thing a father has ever had to do but you have to do this for Pepper" Virgil said.

"It's not fair" Tony said. "I know...please just let them get it over with" Virgil said. Paramedics took Pepper away. Tony watched them full of anger and hate as they took her. "I'll call you when it's over" Virgil said leaving the armory. Rhodey walked in looking down at Tony.

"I had to...for Pepper" Rhodey said. Tony looked up at him and glared. Tony got up. "I'll go say my goodbye" He said. He ran out of the armory and to the hospital. He ran through the emergency room. "Hey your not supposed to be here!" A nurse yelled.

Tony jumped the nurses that tried to grab him. He bursted through the door to Peppers room and saw the doctor about to inject a drug into Pepper to make her heart stop. He shut the door and locked it. "Stay away" the doctor said. "I have a right to saw goodbye" Tony said. The doctor backed away as Tony walked to her side.

"Even though you'll never actually know I'm just gonna say it anyway" he said. He held her hand and leaned in close to her face. "I love you" he whispered then kissed her cheek.

"And even though you forget about me...you'll live on in my heart forever" he whispered. He backed away and quickly wiped a tear. "Go..." He said. The doctor walked over to Pepper.

He took a deep breath and slowly moved his hand to inject when Peppers hand grabbed his arm. "Sir I don't know what your doing but I'm fine" she said sitting up like nothing. Tony looked at her and noticed something off about her...she looked more like her old self for some reason. "Pepper how old are you?" He asked. "16 duh" she said. The doctor looked stunned.

Tony looked at her excited then got next to her. "And who am I?" He asked. "Your Tony Stark and what kind of question is that?" She asked. "She remembers!" Tony yelled throwing his arms around her. "I knew it I knew it I knew it! My invention worked!" Tony said.

The doctor ran outside to tell others. "Why are you acting so weird?" She asked. "I'll explain later but right now I'm so happy you remember me" he said. Virgil ran into the room. "Who am I?" Virgil asked. "Your my dad who else?" She said. Virgil hugged his daughter tightly.

"What is going on here!" She yelled. The doctor came in and explained everything to her. "Oh..." She said. Rhodey walked in. "Everyone gave up on you but I didn't" Tony said. "I can't thank you enough Tony...if it wasn't for you I'd be dead" she said hugging him.

...

A day after she was able to be released. Tony walked over to the armory with her and along the way he asked her if she remembered certain things. "I missed this place so much!" She said. "Hey...what was it like not having memory?" He asked.

"Well...I felt alone and confused" she said. Tony walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I missed you" he said. "Tony" she said whispering in his ear. "Yesterday when I was about to die...I over heard your goodbye" she said.

"Wait wha-!" Tony was stopped by her lips. He was in shock but loved it at the same time. "And now I know" Pepper said. "Next time when we fight with Fix you stay behind" he said pulling apart from her. "What? No way!" She said. "Nope this is for your protection I am not losing you again" he said. "Oh don't worry I'll find a way to slide passed you" she said smirking.

"Psh" he said. "Warning criminal activity in time square" said the computer. Pepper looked over the computer. "Whiplash!" She said running to her armor. "No no no no no!" Tony said grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up. "No fair!" She said.

**(Ugh crappy ending but right now I'm so tired I don't care XD Well I hope you liked it...even though I got a little lazy on this chapter. Review)**

**SO GUYS?! IRON MAN?! WHO'S SEEING IT? I KNOW I AM IM SOOOO EXCITED CAN YOU BELIEVE IT'S RIGHT HERE! FINALLY! Ill let you know my experience after I get over my hang over I'm most likely going to have after the movie XD)**


End file.
